spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nega-Timmy Nega-Turner (Nicktoons Crossovers)
Nega-Timothy "Nega-Timmy" Nega-Tiberius Nega-Turner is the opposite of Timmy Turner. Description He is about the same height as Timmy. He wears a black shirt and black pants. He has a New English Accent (Stewie from Family Guy and Foop from Fairly OddParents! accent). Like Timmy, Nega-Timmy has brown hair and blue eyes. Unlike Timmy, Nega-Timmy has straight teeth, instead of buckteeth. He is also smart. Unlike Nega-Danny and Nega-Jimmy, he does not just appear in the Nicktoons Crossovers. He will also appear in The Fairly OddParents!. Personality He is an evil genius. He is mean. He is unhappy with his life. Abilities and talents *'Freeze Vision' - Since Timmy never got rid of his heat vision, Nega-Timmy has freeze vision, which is the opposite of heat vision. *'Inventing' - He has invented numerous inventions. Biography He was born on March 21, 1992 in Nega-Dimmsdale, Nega-California, U.N.-S.N.-A. Within the first few hours of his life, he managed to destroy Dimmsdale Hospital. When he was one year old, he invented a nega-robot named "Jeff. Nega-Timmy named him "Jeff" because at the time, he was unaware of the "Nega-" prefix rules and the Nega-Turners established the name by the time he learned them, so he kept the name. When Nega-Timmy was five years old, his parents gave him a lab. There are three parts to the lab: *The Main Area: This is the main lab where most things happen. *The Room of Deadly Nega-Timmy puts all of his most deadly inventions in this room never to see the light of day again. (Hopefully) *The Isotopiary Garden: Unknown to Nega-Timmy, his parents started this when he was born. It is a garden made entirely of isotopes from the Nega-Verse and the Universe. No one can enter, as it is deadly. Only robots can enter. When he was eight years old, he gains a baby sitter named "Nega-Vicky". Unlike her counterpart, Vicky, she is nice instead of mean, which in the Nega-Verse is not a good thing. When he was nine years old, strange things started happening. It started with Nega-Vicky's bath turning into Nega-Gelatin. When he was ten years old, twice, he temporarily gained his Anti-Fairy Godparents. When he met them, he found out about Timmy and all of the wishes that he made. He tortured his Anti-Fairies. To this day, he wants to gain his Anti-Fairies again, so that he can finally rule the world. He also met Mr. Crocker, his fifth grade teacher and nemesis at this age. He was not at school long because he graduated Elementary School early. He also met his friends from the other universes at this age. (See "Multiverse" section for more details) When he is 20 years old, he will have twins. Antagonistic Role In the majority of the appearances that he has made, he has been an antagonist. *Nicktoons: The Heroes Meet Their Match - He is introduced as a member of the Nega-Heroes, the opposite of the Heroes that appears in the Nicktoons games. The main four members of the Nega-Heroes are Nega-Timmy, Nega-Danny, Nega-SpongeBob, and Nega-Jimmy. *Nicktoons: A Nega-Hero Halloween - He and the other Nega-Heroes terrorize citizens with a house of horror. *Nicktoons: The Nega-Heroes’ Anti-Christmas Spectacular - He and the other Nega-Heroes try to destroy Christmas. *Nicktoons: The Next Generation - 20 years in the future, He and the other Nega-Heroes try to take over the worlds, but have to deal with the Heroes' Children. *Nicktoons: Blast from the Past - It is in the distant future and using an old invention, he and the other Nega-Heroes get younger and terrorize the towns. *Nega-Timmy and the Anti-Cosmas - Nega-Timmy teams up with the Anti-Cosmas to destroy Timmy and his fairies. *Abra-Catastrophe! 2 - Using his accurate impression of Timmy, he wishes that Timmy never met Cosmo and Wanda, making Nega-Timmy rule the world. *Opposites Collide - Although this antagonistic role is short-lived, at the beginning of the episode, he leads an army of Nega-Humans to the opening of a portal that opens every 1,000,000,000 years and opens between the Nega-Verse and the Universe. *Unnamed Valentine's Day Episode - At first, he is not the antagonist, but once he gets an idea to destroy love, he quickly becomes the antagonist. *Fish and House Guests - After Anti-Cosmo's latest invention, a cheese laser, goes haywire, his family and the Nega-Turners are forced to live to the Turner house. However, they eventually overstay their welcome. *Big Godbrother - Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda are sick of taking care of Foop, so they teach him a lesson by making them stay with Nega-Timmy by making Timmy lose his fairies. *Tibecuadorian Vacation - The Turners go to Tibecuador (a country created by Timmy in "Oh, Brother!") for a vacation. Soon after, the Nega-Turners, the Buxaplentys, and Mr. Crocker show up to either hunt a rare breed of pink, green, and purple animal (which is a trick that Nega-Timmy came up with to get Timmy's fairies seen, so that he can get his Anti-Fairies) or capture fairies. *Brain Swap - After accidentally dropping his porta-portal in the tub, Nega-Timmy switches brains with Timmy and then tries to grant his wish with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof thinking that he is Timmy. *Happy NEW Year?! - Nega-Timmy tells Timmy that unlike the last 50 years, there will finally be a new year because Father Time changed time back before Timmy made his secret wish in Timmy's Secret Wish. Multiverse He has a few friends in the Multi-verse. He is even in a team called "The Nega-Heroes". Some of his major teammates are: *Nega-SpongeBob: The brawn of the team. *Nega-Jimmy: Although, he is dumb, he makes many of useful weapons. *Nega-Danny: He is pretty much the evil version of Danny. Relationships Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda Nega-Timmy has only met Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda twice before meeting Timmy. Nega-Timmy treats Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda as if they are inferior to Nega-Timmy. Only one day to three days a year does he fear Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, on Friday the 13th. Mrs. Nega-Turner She is Nega-Timmy's mother. He respects and fears her. Mr. Nega-Turner He is Nega-Timmy's father. He is closer to Mr. Nega-Turner as he is the smarter of the two parents. Nega-Tootie Coming Soon! External Links *See the first three chapters of Nicktoons: The Heroes Meet Their Match here: http://120dog.deviantart.com/gallery/50529581/Nicktoons-Crossover-Fan-Fiction *See the first chapter with Nega-Timmy. in it here: http://120dog.deviantart.com/art/Nicktoons-HMTM-Ch-3-Don-t-Call-Us-Villains-473397207 Category:Crossover characters Category:Nega-characters